Love Patrol
by Cocaine Heart
Summary: Before long, they were in Maka's bedroom and the cat sat anxiously, waiting beside the closed door, purring. Out of Character.


Don't enjoy it. If it's in bold, my mistake. This is a lime.

X

* * *

Maka was not like those stereotypical High School girls; the ones who would fall in love with a celebrity, those that would hang pictures of the luminary all over the things they owned. She didn't plan her future with those superstars, as in marrying them and raising a family, like all the other teenagers at her school did.

For one thing, she was not interested in having a love life after she had dated a few of her classmates. She dated two people. A smart person similar to herself, but broke up due to a girl who had stolen his love and affection, and a party boy, he was the worse.

All he wanted to do was go to parties all night long, to get laid, to boost his ego, but Maka preferred to stay at the top of her class. She broke up with him later that day, when she had heard what happened to him and some other girl.

She had gotten a low test grade that day too. Eighty-eight percent wasn't good enough.

To her, she cared more about her education rather than herself. Perhaps that would make Maka seem dull, not interesting, and just plain. She shouldn't care about that, she wouldn't care about that. She was interested in books, the people she had read about, and a man named Soul Eater Evans, whom happened to be an outcast out of everyone from the school she went to. Maka would always try her best to understand others.

Her life was too complicated. Her father had cheated when she was starting high school, gotten a divorce, and her mother had left them.

She was beyond upset when her mother left and her father did his best to give her his forgiveness. He gave up when Maka had shut him out completely, and he started going out late at night, to drink, and go out with other woman. She decided that she couldn't trust men anymore, they were all 'the same'. But she also felt that she couldn't love her mother either, she was the one who abandoned her.

She read those books, in which the men would have sex with a girl, then leave them pregnant. She read too many of those, causing her to think about everything, the wrong way.

Her father's actions were not the brightest ideas, but neither were Maka's, ignoring him. She had locked herself up so often in studying; she hadn't realized she caught the attention of the male who she had been interested in. Maka was smart, and the only one in her grade who had already been accepted into colleges. Everyone in her school knew that Maka would probably be a journalist, when she was older.

Maka passes by Soul one day; they look at each other as they walk, remaining eye contact, but not speaking. One may say that it is 'creepy,' but no one had noticed their actions. They had classes together sat beside or behind each other, took the same bus home, and to school, but they had never said a single word to each other.

The day of her mother's birthday, she had asked her father to take her to the library. He had come home for the first time in months. He dropped her off, then left.

She was surprised on that day, the beginning of Spring. That was the day she had started to speak to Soul. Maybe the encounter at the library confused her more than anything else.

He didn't seem to be the 'bookish' type, but more of a 'punk rock' person. Yet, here he was, beside Maka in the same book isle, scanning his eyes, and trailing his fingers along the books. Perhaps they stood next to each other a minute too long, and no one moves. Their eyes meet for a moment, but then back to the books, but she does not notice when he moves slightly closer to her.

"Uh.. Are you here for the new releases?" Soul asks, after a long moment.

She stays silent after hearing his husky voice, the books released today was not her type.

"I'm just looking for something interesting... Not romantic books, sir." Maka replies uneasily, and he smirks at her, his wolfish grin, that makes her tremble, his cockiness as well as his sweetness scares her.

"Are you some type of assassin? You look like you can hurt someone easily," He asks, awkwardly shifting, thinking about one of his friends.

She doesn't reply. Perhaps the question was out of topic, and too bizarre. He grins, mouth twitching into a sad frown.

"Sorry," He apologizes, "Have you read this before?" And Maka notices how he reaches for a book right beside the middle of her thigh. She feels as if the skirt she was wearing was a bit too short and she squirms uneasily, pulling her skirt down a bit.

"Here," He says, bringing the look up to eye level, "_Lucid_. I enjoyed it, you probably would too." She stands there awkwardly, not knowing whether to accept the book but she grabs it slowly.

"I didn't mean to offend you when I asked if you were an assassin or something. You just look, cool and mysterious." He said.

She glances at his eyes, smiling a bit. His eyes were a burgundy red; his hair was white and messy like one of those Coton de Tulear dogs.

* * *

For a long time, since they met, they had been meeting up every day, just to talk.

The two had gone out one day, when they trusted each other enough, to go ice skiing at one of the resorts where they had booked a reservation in the winter. When they finished, their clothing would trail off to a hot tub, and they would rub each other's sore limbs, sitting against the wall of the tub.

He had given her a massage on her sore back. He didn't want her to be in pain the next day. They sat close together, he had even kissed her hair, but she never noticed. She was busy reading her book. He was glad she never saw his actions. It would have been uncool…And his fingers walk on her shoulder, to her collar bone.

Neither of them noticed when their five friends walked in on them together. They would have joined in, but Soul and Maka were practically naked. They noticed Soul's swimming trunk on the ground, as well as Maka's bathing-suits top.

Soul and Maka had grown incredibly close to each other, the two were comfortable together. They had become best friends.

They sat together on the couch of their hotel room.

"I should tell you something you should know," he said. "I liked you for a while, since we started high school… but I never said anything, because I was_ afraid_ of what you'd think of me," he added slowly, afraid of how she would react. "You know, with the teeth and all... I meant it when I said you looked mysterious, too."

And mysterious she was. She lived in a nice house and her father never seemed to be around. But when he was, he would make excuses for his absence, saying he was out looking for his ex-wife. She never believed him though, but she let him say whatever. However, she worried about him, even if she said she didn't.

"I.. _like_ you too." She tells him, she was sure of it. That was when they had started dating.

* * *

On the fourteenth of February, Soul and Maka had been walking to her house. Love was a sensitive topic to Maka. She accepted Soul, and that was enough.

Her father was still absent. _Nothing changed._

She would have been alone with her cat Blair, sitting on the couch petting her, stroking her fur. Perhaps she would have been watching a movie with her cat. But Soul would be with her now, and she felt, happy. She had a person who really cared for her.

Soul and Maka arrived at the house, and Blair would pounce into Soul's arms. The cat was used to Soul. Before, she used to claw ferociously at the wall, when Soul would appear by the door.

He sits on the couch beside Maka, running his hand over Blair's smooth fur. "Blair is a nice cat, you know.. My grandmas' cat was vicious… He clawed my chest." He says.

Maka looks at him, a sincere smile forms on her face, and she pets the cat as well. Their hands brush each others, he grabs a hold of her delicate wrist.

"My mother and I trained the cat pretty well. We found her alone near a creek." He nods, knowing it's a sensitive topic, and trails his hand up Maka's thin arm. They look at each other for a moment. Their faces move together. They kissed.

A minute later, Blair jumps off his thighs, and observes them curiously from the coffee table.

Before long, they were in Maka's bedroom and the cat sat anxiously, waiting beside the closed door, purring.

His hands were all over her, and his mouth was taking over her mouth. He had gotten Maka's pigtails out of their pigtails, and his hands were brushing into her hair.

They were both not sure on what they were doing.

She shivered as his hand made contact with her bare stomach. It was something different. She hadn't known these sensations would feel so perplex to her. It wasn't long before he was ready for the next base. She was nervous, panting, shivering.

He lifted his head to stare at her. His sharp burgundy red eyes were clouded over with lust and love. Her hand made its way up his scarred chest, her right hand brushes against his right nipple. He closes his eyes and hisses in pleasure.

"Maka," he grunted, and palmed her warm chest. He thrusts slowly into her, groaning about how amazing she felt. Maka's nails claw into his back, and shoulder, moaning.

Everything just feels so right, so natural, so perfect she thinks she can just die. And when she moans, he bites her neck, reaching his peak, and he pulls out, letting himself spill onto her stomach. She rubs his essence on her belly.

This was their first time together. Soft, and passionate; It felt good. Perfect, they would describe it. Not disgusting and disturbing, as she heard from her classmates that one day in the locker room.

She was uneasy at first, she didn't know if she should do this or not, but she did. Perhaps she had wanted to try something cuddled together when they finished. He fell asleep with his head on her chest while Maka played with his hair. She kissed him a goodnight.

And when she wakes up at dawn to the sensation of her hair being fumbled around with and her thigh being touched, a smile creases her face.

Maka had thought he would be gone when she woke up, that he would disappear from her life like the people in the books she read. When he kisses her nose, she feels her heart flutter in adoration.

His eyes twinkle when she buries her face into his neck, pecking his skin.


End file.
